The University of Missouri-Columbia (MU) is applying for a P-20 Pre-In vivo Cellular and Molecular Imaging (PRE-ICMIC) planning grant. The research projects that will be supported by this grant focus on the identification and development of single photon emitting site-directed in vivo targeting biomolecule- conjugates directed to cell surface receptor antigens and angiogenesis markers with high specificity. Molecular biological techniques form the primary approach for the design and generation of new cancer targeting vectors (incl., phage display, combinatorial chemistry and SPPS). The PRE-ICMIC will provide essential support to catalyze the formation of interdisciplinary research teams which are composed of scientists that combine expertise in molecular biology, chemistry, radiopharmaceutical chemistry, comparative oncology, pharmacology, tumor biology and pathology, and Nuclear Medicine. The research programs developed as part of this PRE-ICMIC are focussed on development of Tc-99m- and In-111-labeled diagnostic imaging agents. The organizational structure and Core facilities that will be instituted will support and promote cross-disciplinary research activities. This planning grant will be a critical milestone for establishment of a ICMIC at MU and will facilitate expansion and enhance the scope and quality of the radiopharmaceutical sciences research related to development of novel, highly specific cancer targeting imaging agents at this institution. At the completion of this grant, MU plans to be positioned to successfully apply for a P-50 ICMIC.